


Wolfstar, actually, is all around.

by Chlobliviate



Series: A Very Potter Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blankets, Colin Firth 4eva, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, Lockdown 2.0, Love Actually References, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, November 2020, Roommates, covid mentions, lockdown together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate
Summary: During the first lockdown in March, Remus moved in with Sirius. He was supposed to be shielding as his asthma and M.E. made him vulnerable, and Sirius refused to let him spend the lockdown alone. When they're locked down a second time, in November, Sirius convinces Remus to watch a Christmas film. Everything is suitably festive until the power goes out.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Very Potter Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/886935
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Wolfstar, actually, is all around.

During the first lockdown in March, Remus moved in with Sirius. He was supposed to be shielding as his asthma and M.E. made him vulnerable, and Sirius refused to let him spend the lockdown alone. 

“You don’t know me at all if you think I’m going to let you be on your own during a fucking global pandemic.” He’d said, “Move in with me. You’ll save money on rent, you’ll have me to help you if you need it, and I get to see my best friend every day and not be a lonely prick for fuck knows how long. Knowing this government it could be months, Moony! Plus, you can write just as well from this flat.”

While Remus had insisted on living alone after he’d finally graduated last year, he struggled. The disability benefits he had to fight for from the government weren’t enough to live on, and the fight for them had caused Remus’ health to deteriorate even more. (Though that was what the government counted on. The more they wore people down, the less money they’d have to pay out.) He freelanced when he could and worked on his book whenever he got a spare moment where he felt up to it. Sirius was right of course, Remus could absolutely write just as well from his flat.

Sirius, Remus admitted _only to Lily_ , had actually made _many_ valid points, but he turned him down several times before relenting as the number of positive cases rose, the death toll following it. At the start of April, he moved into Sirius’ lavish apartment, taking one of the _three_ guest rooms and insisting on splitting the utility bills.

He’d forgotten what being around Sirius all of the time did to him, seeing Sirius wearing just a towel after a shower, cooking together, and binging Netflix after Sirius was done working from home. It all felt extremely domestic and Remus secretly loved it. 

Sirius continued to work from home even when the office he usually worked in reopened over the summer. He refused to put Remus at risk by commuting and being around people all day, plus he could work just as easily at home. He had a better graphics tablet at home and set up one of the remaining spare rooms as an office. Remus had helped him decorate with fairy lights and succulents and photos of their friends on the wall. Sirius had insisted on a second desk for Remus for his writing, which Remus had initially attempted to do at the kitchen table. They shared the space most days, except when Remus wasn’t feeling well enough to write and had no choice but to stay in bed.

They’d all been disappointed when Pete started sharing anti-mask memes in May and calling them sheep for taking precautions. When he started sharing videos of himself at parties with no mask it all fell apart. Sirius was enraged and had asked him how he could put Lily and Remus at risk like that. Pete’s response was to block all of them. They rarely missed him.

Lily and James were also shielding due to Lily’s pregnancy, and once Harry was born in July, they formed a bubble and could finally spend time together. James was working from home and Lily was making the most of her maternity leave during the strangest year to have it. The five of them were beginning to get into a rhythm that worked. Sunday dinner every week at The Potters’, Friday night movies at Sirius and Remus’, and anything else that came up in between. Walks in the park with Sirius talking James’ ear off while pushing Harry in his pram were a particular favourite. As much as Lily loved her husband, she also loved walking through the autumn leaves talking about books with Remus, just as they’d done at school.

In late October when the second lockdown was announced, they were all despondent but knew they had to obey the rules if they wanted any chance of normalcy any time soon. Keeping Remus, Harry, and _everyone_ , safe was much more important than a few weeks of isolation. They utilised zoom, getting some old school friends involved in a weekly quiz and keeping Friday night movies going. They missed the in-person contact, and Remus was more grateful than ever that he’d taken Sirius up on his offer.

Sirius and Remus were debating what to watch one Saturday in November, Remus was adamant that it was too early for Christmas films, but eventually, Sirius wore him down and they agreed on _Love Actually_. They settled beneath Remus’ weighted blanket on the sofa, surrounded by snacks, pillows, and a flask of hot chocolate.

“Tell me, why is Hugh Grant so devilishly charming?” Sirius asked with a grin.

“It’s his winning smile and devastating posh-ness. Plus his political activism this year has been quite impressive.” Remus nudged him. “Know anyone like that? Can you set me up? You must have some connections.”

“Moony! When I’m right here in front of you! I’m hurt.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Hugh Grant or Colin Firth, though?”

“What is this, Bridget Jones’ Diary?” Remus considered, “Ooh! If it is, are we considering Patrick Dempsey too? Because you know I’m a sucker for McDreamy.”

“No, Grant or Firth?” 

“Colin Firth.” Sirius gasped, “He was in Mamma Mia, Pads.”

“Oh, that’s a very good point. That moment in the second one where him and the Swedish bloke are Titanic-ing on the front of the boat while singing Dancing Queen is one of my favourite moments in film ever.” He didn’t mention that he actually had had more than one dream about himself and Remus on the bow of a ship, dancing to Abba. He considered his next words carefully, “Do you think Lily and James named Harry after his character in Mamma Mia?”

“I’d love for you to ask them.” Remus chuckled. “Please let me be there when you do.”

“Hmm, I like my bollocks too much to risk it.” He shrugged, “Colin absolutely rocks a turtleneck in this film, though.”

“Everyone rocks a fucking turtleneck in this film, it was 2003.”

“Yeah but none of them pull it off like old Col.” Sirius laughed, “I had you down as a Hugh Grant lover.”

“Trying to tell me something?” Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius felt his cheeks heat up. Remus bumped his shoulder affectionately before turning back to the film. “Bill Nighy could get it too, to be honest.”

“Moony!” Sirius gaped at him, “I feel like this film brings out a rare side of you that you never let me see.”

“There’s nothing much to see.” Remus pulled the blanket up to his chin, bashfully.

“That’s your opinion. Tell me more about your old man fetish.” Sirius had turned to face him now.

“I don’t have an old man fetish! Colin Firth isn’t even that old!” Remus giggled. “Let me fantasise in peace.”

“Fantasise?” Sirius’ voice came out unnaturally high, causing them both to crack up. “Shut up!”

“Sorry for surprising a new octave out of you.”

“I will fight you!” Sirius said, between peals of laughter.

“I’d love to see you try.” Remus snorted.

Just as Sirius was about to launch himself at Remus (just to fight him, he told himself), the flat was plunged into darkness.

The TV was off, the fairy lights, everything.

“Fuck, what happened?” Sirius muttered, shakily. He felt Remus shift beside him as he got up to look out of the window and missed his presence beside him immediately.

“Lights are off down the whole road. Power cut probably.” Remus opened the bottom drawer of the sideboard he’d brought from his flat, which Sirius had insisting on using in the living room. He found the matches and candles and lit one. Sirius was beside him in an instant, holding on to his sleeve. “Here.” He gave Sirius a pack of tea lights and the candle lighter. “Go wild.”

Sirius took one of the taper candles that Remus had lit and crossed back to the sofa. He lit several tea lights and put them on the coffee table. At least they could see a bit now. Remus finished lighting the candles in the gaudy brass candelabra Sirius had inherited from his uncle and turned to face him. “You alright?”

“Mmhmm.” Sirius hummed, but his heart was pounding. He’d never liked the dark and after being locked in the cellar in his parents' home for three days at the age of eleven, with no light or food, only stale water, the dark was a big trigger for his anxiety. “Fine.”

Remus sat down next to him, his hair glowing golden in the candlelight. “You don’t have to lie to me. You know that.”

“Uh— Panicking a bit,” Sirius said eventually.

“Ok, what can I do? What do you need?” Remus touched his arm, feeling terrible when Sirius flinched. “Sorry, I— Sorry.”

“Can you grab a box from under my bed?” Sirius said quietly.

“Of course I can, will you be alright here without me? Just for one minute.” Sirius nodded, “What box am I looking for?”

“It's a wicker picnic basket.” Sirius muttered, “Don’t mock me, it’s very punk.”

“Of course it is. That’s all you need? Want me to grab anything else?” Sirius shook his head as Remus turned on the torch on his phone before rolling his eyes. He’d been so preoccupied with the candles that he’d forgotten he had a light source in his pocket. “I’ll be right back. Put the light on your phone.”

Sirius turned on the torch on his phone and felt a little calmer. It wasn’t often that he felt so vulnerable these days. He’d been free of his family for five years, but they still managed to cause him pain, which infuriated him. He took a deep breath and told himself that he was ok, trying to actually believe it.

Remus made his way to Sirius’ room quickly and swiped the clothes on the floor aside so he could see under the bed. He saw the box immediately and grabbed it. He hurried back to the living room, where Sirius looked slightly manic. He sat down next to him, making sure their thighs touched, in the hope that it might ground Sirius. 

“Wow, you really were less than a minute,” Sirius said, shakily.

“I told you.” Remus smiled at him. “I’m here, it’s just a power cut, Pads. We’re going to be fine, I promise. The power will come back on, or the sun will rise. It’s temporary, and we can always go outside if you need to.”

“Just when I thought this year couldn’t get any worse.” Sirius joked, “Not that it’s all been bad. I love having you here. So much.”

Remus smiled again, a genuine smile. “I love being here. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that, right?”

“Wow, Remus Jemima Lupin, are you admitting that I was right?” Sirius’ grin looked slightly forced, but Remus reasoned that him making jokes was much better than the alternative.

“Only this once, don’t get used to it” He paused, "Fucking, Jemima?” Remus laughed as he handed him the box. “Can I ask what’s in it?”

“My therapist suggested I make a box of nice things for bad days. I haven’t needed it yet.” Sirius sniffled slightly. “I was hoping I wouldn’t, to be honest.”

“It’s ok to need it, you know?” Remus reached for his friend’s hand. “You’re not weak, or broken because you need support. It’s great that you went so long without needing it, but now you need it, and you have it. That’s so good, Pads. I’m honestly proud of you for doing your therapy homework for once.”

“I know that you’re right.” Sirius sighed, adjusting his hand so his fingers threaded between Remus’. “My brain just likes to be mean to me. Also, shut up, you know I hate all those worksheets she makes me do. This felt easier, and I guess we’ll see if it works on this mean brain that I’ve been lumped with.”

“Well, I know all about that.” He gave Sirius’ hand a squeeze. They’d always been affectionate with one another, since the day they met when Remus had transferred schools at fourteen, but this was new. He liked it. “Maybe I should make up one of these boxes.”

Sirius looked down at their hands, then back up at Remus and gave him a shy smile. “Nice.” He whispered. He let go of Remus’ hand, but almost immediately missed the warmth and closeness. To stop himself from grabbing it back, he opened the box.

He pulled out two huge bars of chocolate, two cans of Pringles, two fidget toys, two tubes of hand cream, two pairs of fluffy socks, two scented candles, two books and two small soft toys, a wolf and a black dog.

Remus looked at him curiously, “Why are there two of everything?”

“In case you had a bad day too. I also have a secret stash of emergency meds for you and some other medical stuff. For someone so spontaneous, I’m, uh— I’m very prepared.” Sirius said very quietly and Remus felt his heart soar. “Sorry, it’s probably a bit weird. I didn’t mean to be wei—”

Remus grabbed his hand again, slipping his fingers back between Sirius’. “The opposite. It’s not weird at all. It’s so lovely. I’m so touched, I can’t believe you did this. Thank you, Pads. I don’t know what to say. I—” 

Sirius handed him the fluffy socks, “It’s probably going to get cold soon unless the power comes back on.”

“Oh bollocks, I hadn’t even thought of that.” Remus could already feel a slight chill in the air and dreaded what getting too cold would do to his joints. “We should get more blankets.”

“Could—” Sirius paused, “Could we go outside? I just want to know that I can, if that makes sense.”  
“Of course we can.” Remus stood up, pulling Sirius up with their still-linked hands. “Want to grab a coat?”

Sirius shook his head, “We won’t be long.”

“It’s November.”

“I’m aware. Do _you_ want a coat?” Sirius asked. Remus thought for a second before draping the blanket they usually kept on the sofa around his shoulders. Sirius smirked, “A fashion icon.”

“Don’t you know it?” Remus pouted like he was Narcissa posing for Instagram. “If you’re sure you’ll be warm enough.”

Sirius led them out of the flat, grabbing his keys from the drawer near the door. He didn’t let go of Remus’ hand as they took the stairs, Remus’ phone torch lighting the way. As they burst out of the back door, Sirius sighed. He was outside, he was free. They stood in the communal garden at the back of their building looking up at the stars.

“Which one’s you again?” Remus asked, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

Sirius squinted at the sky, “The power being out is— The sky is beautiful.” Remus thought that _Sirius_ looked beautiful, illuminated by his phone screen, breath coming out in clouds, but he didn’t say anything. “That’s me, there.” He pointed to what Remus had to agree _was_ the brightest star. 

Remus smiled, “You’re shivering.”

“I’m fine!” He insisted. 

Before he could say anything else, Remus let go of his hand and stood behind him, wrapping the blanket around both of them, and his arms around Sirius, leaning his chin on Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Better?”

“Better.” Sirius relaxed into him. “I meant it when I said that I’m glad you’re here.”

“I know.” Remus resisted the urge to press a kiss to Sirius’ pink cheek. “I meant what I said too.”

“I know.” Sirius chuckled, “Do you want to go back in?”

“Whenever you’re ready is fine with me,” Remus replied.

“My nose is really cold,” Sirius admitted. “Outside is really cold.”

“I told you.” Remus moved to let Sirius go so they could go back inside but Sirius whined, “We can’t walk up the stairs like this, Pads.”

“Oh shit, the stairs. Do you have your inhaler?” Sirius finally removed himself from the blanket and turned to face his friend who looked a little sheepish. “Moony!”

“I know! I forgot! We’ll take it slow, I’ll be fine.” One of the only bad parts of Sirius’ apartment was the ten flights of stairs required when the lift was out of service. Luckily it very rarely broke, but in a power cut they had no choice but to slowly take the stairs, pausing for a break at every landing at Sirius’ insistence. 

Sirius also insisted on not letting go of Remus’ hand. “I like it.” He said quietly and Remus felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. 

“I— I like it too.” He couldn’t tell if Sirius’ cheeks were pink from the cold or because Remus had agreed, but he hoped it was the latter. “Makes me feel safe.”

Sirius turned to look at him, from one step up from Remus they were almost the same height. Their faces were so close and Sirius could hear his heart beating in his ears. “It makes me feel so fucking safe. Why haven’t we been doing this for years?”

Remus shrugged, “We can keep doing it. Holding hands, I mean. It doesn’t have to stop when the power comes back on.”

“I think I’d like that.” Sirius was about to say something else when they heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open. Remus smiled at him and gave him a gentle push to keep moving. They only had two sets of stairs to go.

Once they were back in the flat, they realised that it was already colder than when they left. 

“Blankets on the sofa?” Remus asked.

“I feel like there’s no room for any more blankets.” Sirius chewed on his bottom lip, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but what if we moved to my bed? You, me, and a pile of blankets?”

Sirius’ bed was absolutely massive, and while Remus was definitely in two minds about following Sirius to his bed on this cold night, it did seem logical. “Sure.” He said. “Are you alright to go now? How are you feeling?”

“Going outside helped. I think I’ll feel better once we’re settled.” Sirius shot him a weak smile, “You ok to grab your blanket, I’ll get everything else, and then we can come back for the candles?”

“Logistical genius.” Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand one last time before letting go. “We’ve got this.” 

Sirius repacked the box of nice things, grabbed the flask of hot chocolate and the snacks, as Remus picked up his weighted blanket and switched the torch on his phone back on. Sirius followed him to his bedroom and laughed as he instinctively went to turn on the light. 

“I don’t think that’ll work, Moons. Just a hunch.”

“I’ll give you a fucking hunch.” Remus chuckled.

“Just chuck it on my bed for now, let’s go get the candles.” Sirius took Remus’ hand again and led him back to the living room where they collected the candles, plus a few more, with the matches and headed back to Sirius’ room. 

“Shall I grab my other blankets?” Remus asked, “Or do you think we’ll be warm enough with your duvet and that blanket?”

“Grab them all.” Sirius shivered, “I’m already cold. Lovely as it was, going outside probably wasn’t the smartest idea, and yes I know you warned me.” 

Remus grinned at him, holding his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t say a word. You’ll be alright for a minute while I grab them?” Sirius nodded.

A few minutes later they were cocooned in Sirius’ bed, surrounded by all of Remus’ blankets and Sirius’ duvet. Propped up on all of the cushions they could find and opening Sirius’ laptop.

“It’s only 47% charged?” Remus looked over at him. “I thought you said you were prepared.”

“I didn’t know there would be a power cut! I’m prepared for most things, but who could have foreseen this tragedy?” Sirius said, dramatically. “How charged is yours?”

“Fully charged, so we’ll save it. My portable battery thing is charged too so we can keep our phones charged.”

“See, you’re prepared enough for both of us in a power cut. We make a good team.” Sirius wriggled a bit. “Cuddle me. It’s cold.”

Remus choked on his own saliva. “What?”

“Cuddle me. It’s cold.” Sirius edged towards him before Remus opened his arms and Sirius threw himself the rest of the way.

“How romantic of you, demanding affection,” Remus said dryly.

“I don’t give a fuck about romance, Remus. I’m _cold_. If you’re going to mock me, at least pass me the hot chocolate too.” Sirius nuzzled into Remus’ shoulder. “Is this too weird?”

“No, it’s nice,” Remus said, without thinking. “I mean, it’s fine.”

“No, you said nice. You like cuddling me.” Sirius beamed. “Good to know.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “You’re warm, shut up, and put something on your laptop.”

“I don’t have much downloaded. I definitely don’t have Love Actually.”

“What _do_ you have?” Remus asked as Sirius reached to grab his laptop. 

“Musicals, mostly.” 

“Of course. I’d tell you that your gay is showing but I know you got most of them from me.” Remus laughed, “Put whatever you want on.”

“Mamma Mia it is! Colin fest!” 

“Are you going to ask me to pick a dad?” Remus rested his cheek on the top of Sirius’ head.

“No, I already know who you’d pick.” Sirius was still wriggling trying to get comfortable.

“Jokes on you. I pick Meryl.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh, “Of course you do. I can’t say I blame you. If I were that way inclined, I’d be right there with you.”

“Let me guess, you’re a Stellan Skarsgård guy.” Remus stroked Sirius’ hair absent-mindedly. “It’s him or Brosnan, right?

“Either or is fine with me.” Sirius wriggled again. 

“Are you quite alright?” Remus asked, dryly.

“Yeah just fidgety.”

“I’d noticed.” He tightened his grip on Sirius to try and keep him still.

“Are you cold?” Sirius asked, looking up at him, “You feel cold.” He booped Remus on the nose, causing him to blink in surprise. “Your nose is _very_ cold.” Before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed his lips to Remus’ quickly. “Yeah, you’re all— You’re all very cold.”

Remus was stunned, “Did you just— What?”

“You’re… maybe, quite cold?” Sirius’ voice was barely audible.

“Uh, yeah. Are you?” Sirius nodded so Remus leant down and kissed him. Just for a second or two. “Better?”

“Still feeling a little chilly,” Sirius said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I bet you are,” said Remus looking up at the ceiling.

“Are you mad at me?” Sirius asked in a small voice after a few moments. “I’m sorry.”

“What? No! Of course not! Don’t be sorry. Pads, I—” Remus turned back to his friend. “I’m just a little surprised. I didn’t know that was something you’d want to do. Unless it’s just because you’re cold, in which case maybe I’m a little mad.”

“Yeah, no, that was definitely an excuse.” Sirius had a bashful smile plastered across his face, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. Being cold was a convenient ruse.”

“Seriously?” Sirius snorted, “You know what I mean!”

“Yeah. I thought maybe I was getting signals from you for a while but I was never sure and sometimes I’m… not very brave.”

“ _You_ , Sirius Black, are the bravest person I know,” Remus whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Does that mean that you liked it?” Sirius felt optimistic. 

“I did. It’s something I’ve thought about for a long time, too.” Remus pushed a stray bit of hair off Sirius’ face. “I wish you’d have said something sooner.”

“Well, I am now. Saying something, I mean.” Sirius mumbled, “I can’t take you out on the date you deserve right now, but do you fancy having an at-home date?”

“Is that not what this is?” 

“Better than this! A proper first date.” 

“Better than you, chocolate, fluffy socks, hot chocolate, and Mamma Mia in bed with a shit ton of candles?” Remus smiled, “Sounds pretty fucking good to me.”

“Only the best for you.”

“Yes, you are.” Remus leant down again and kissed Sirius, taking his time to learn the intricacies of Sirius’ lips, his teeth, and his tongue. When Sirius pulled away from him a while later, Remus nipped at his bottom lip, causing Sirius to emit a whine. “You’re the best for me.”

***

Remus awoke first the next morning to his phone alarm. He’d meant to turn it off last night but had fallen asleep before he could do so. Plus he didn’t want to disturb Sirius by shining his phone screen in his face while he was sleeping. He looked down at the man who’d fallen asleep in his arms and sighed. 

“That was a big sigh,” Sirius mumbled. 

“You’re awake.”

“Couldn’t stay asleep through all that racket. Taylor Swift. Really?” He stirred. “Did I fall asleep on you?”

“You did.” He pressed a tentative kiss to the top of Sirius’ head, hoping that his friend still felt the same way he had last night.

“Isn’t your arm numb?”

“I stopped being able to feel it hours ago.” Remus let out a low chuckle. “My right arm doesn’t exist anymore according to my brain.”

Sirius sat up quickly, poking Remus’ arm. “Wake up, arm!”

“Give it a minute to come out of its coma. I’m sure the pins and needles will be delightful.” Remus pulled Sirius back down, just not on his arm. “Come back, you were keeping me warm.”

“Is the power back on?” Sirius looked around as Remus checked his phone.

“I’m connected to the wifi, so I guess so.” He set his phone back down. “Should we talk about last night?”

“About how I kissed you and you liked it so then we kissed a lot more and missed most of Mamma Mia?” Sirius shrugged, “Alright, but don’t get all noble and Moony about it.”

“Sirius.” 

“Remus.” Sirius mimicked his warning tone. “I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say that you don’t want to be a burden and that I could have anyone I want so why would I choose you. To that I say, shut up. You will never be a burden to me, and you’re the only person I want. We’ve lived together for months now and it’s been so fucking nice. These feelings aren’t new, and I know that they’re real and… and serious.” He smirked, “Do you have any other objections?”

Remus was blushing. “No, I suppose not.”

“So you’ll go on a home date with me later?” Sirius rubbed his thumb across Remus’ warm cheek. “And perhaps outside dates once it’s safe?”

“So we’d be… dating?” Remus said slowly, “Would that make you my boyfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sirius kissed him, slowly and softly. “I really need to call James.”

“As much as I should be concerned that kissing me makes you think about calling James. Yes, I should call Lily.” Remus sighed. “Facetime them together?”

Sirius pulled himself into a sitting position, dragging Remus with him, before video calling James. 

James answered groggily. “What do you want, dog breath?”

“Good morning to you too, little brother.” Sirius snickered. “Did we wake you?”

“Yeah, but I needed to get up soon anyway. Harry likes to wake up every two hours and he’s about due. Did you need something?”

“Yeah, is Lily there?” Remus asked.

“One sec.” James turned away from his phone, “Lils! Moony and Pads are on the phone.”

Lily appeared on the screen looking tired and a little dishevelled. “Morning, arseholes.”

“Doing alright?” Remus looked concerned. 

“Don’t have kids. They tell you it’s all worth it, but no. I just want to sleep. I miss sleep so much.” She groaned. 

“That’s my godson you’re talking shit about,” Sirius said, indignantly. 

“Take him. He just wants to eat, shit, and cry.” Lily smiled, “Just like his dad.”

“Hey!” James yelped, “As much as it’s lovely to hear from you, is there a reason you’re calling us or are you just checking in?”

“We’re dating.” Sirius blurted out. There was silence, “Are you frozen?”

“No, just… you’re dating? Each other?” James asked. “What? Since when?”

“Since last night, I guess.” Remus smiled. 

“As I remember it, you _actually_ asked me this morning, Moons.” Sirius kissed his cheek, affectionately and that was what seemed to break Lily and James from their shocked silence. James cheered loudly, silenced by a whack on the arm from Lily. In the background, they heard Harry cry.

“You woke him up.” Lily frowned, “Not it.”

James sighed before handing Lily his phone. “I’m so happy for you both. Talk to you about this more, later?”

“Sounds good.” James waved as he left the room leaving Lily grinning at them.

“Romantic power cut?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Sirius said, “I’m just annoyed that this could have been happening sooner.”

“Yeah, try year eleven.” Lily covered her mouth as Remus glared at her.

“Year eleven?! Are you for real, Remus? You felt like this for close to ten years and didn’t tell me?” Sirius turned to his boyfriend.

“I didn’t even know you were gay until uni.” He shrugged. “You never said anything either, in my defence.”

“You’re both useless, I love it.” Lily smiled at them. “I am so unbelievably happy for you both. We can double date now!”

“We pretty much double dated all of this year anyway.” Remus mused. “What’s going to change, really? Other than I guess we’ll go home and fuck after the dates now.”

Sirius choked on his own saliva as Lily burst into raucous laughter. “On that note, it’s probably best if I leave you two to it. Call us again this evening? Harry’s usually down by eight… if we’re lucky.”

“Will do. Good luck! Love you!” Sirius waved.

“Love you too, both of you!”

“Love you, Lils. See you later!”

They hung up the phone and Sirius looked at Remus with a strange look on his face. “I’ve told you I love you since we were twelve. How do I differentiate that kind of love you from the I love you kind of I love you?”

Remus was silent for a second. “Do you?” Sirius nodded, “Me too.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Sirius’ smile was huge, “So about this date, then?”

“Can we finish Love Actually first?” Remus asked.

“Anything for you.” Sirius took Remus’ hand in his. “As long as we can watch both of the Mamma Mias later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read my fics, this year or since I started writing. Your kudos and comments have meant the world, and I hope that I can keep writing in 2021. 
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely festive season!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for the title. If ever you wanted insight as to who I am as a person, it's this title.


End file.
